The Lost Duelist
by Extric
Summary: Instead of getting a special tournament at Duel Academy, Alex Horgay now must join with others to locate the Seven Realm Cards and defeat the Lost Duelist in a duel to save Duel Academy from the Shadow Realm and the world from total destruction.


The Lost Duelist

**Chapter One:** A Samurai Win

What a beautiful site it was. A giant skyscraper with a large dome at the top where the entrance duels would be held for boys and girls who wished to enter the best Duel Monster School all across the world, Duel Academy. And today, Alex Horgay would enter the building to take and pass every test they handed to him. He had spent all night working on his newly built deck just for the occasion, hoping that it was perfect and would allow him to enter the house of Ra at the academy. Only time would tell.

Alex was finally at the front of the line, after waiting for almost two hours to get his chance to take the written exam first. His friends had told him that the written exam was the easy part, since it mostly consisted of deck building information, card effects and descriptions, and the rules of the game. The night before, Alex had studied the individual cards of the game on a Duel Academy Test Prep site. All he had to do now was get through the test and onto the entrance duel.

"Sir, before we can allow you into the testing site, we need to see the pass sent to you three days ago saying that you were accepted to the testing site," said the guard at the door. He wore a dark blue suite along with a matching hat that had the Duel Academy insignia on it. In his hand was what looked like a credit card scanner, only smaller. Alex searched his pockets until he grabbed a hard, plastic card. On the front was a small picture of him. His dark brown hair was short and spiked upward. A goofy smile was spread across his face and his coffee shaded eyes just popped out at you.

Alex handed the card to the guard and let him scan the barcode along the edge. A small _"beep"_ came from the card scanner and the guard nodded, handing the card back to Alex. Alex smiled and walked through the door way.

His card told him that his written exam was to be in Room 23 on the second floor. So he quickly got on an elevator and took a short ride up to the next floor. When the doors opened, Alex only saw a long hallway with a few doors along both sides. The first one to his right had the number "23" painted on it in large gold letters. Another card scanner was placed on the door, which must have meant that Alex needed to scan his card before he could enter the exam. He quickly did so and soon found himself in a large, square room with tables evenly spread out in the room. Some people were already seated at tables and were quietly talking to their neighbors.

Alex sat down at the first table near him and finally spotted the exam instructor. She was a middle aged women dressed in a dark blue suit like the guard at the front entrance, but instead of a hat, she had a purse with the same symbol printed on it and to replace the card scanner was a brown clipboard. Everyone got quiet when she stood up and made a small, rough cough.

"Good morning everyone to the Duel Academy Written Entrance Exam," She started. "Today you will…" Was all Alex heard because he completely zoned the woman out. Until he had finished the test, Alex paid attention to nothing other that the test. During the whole test Alex only got stumped on one or two questions that asked for new card descriptions.

After everyone had finished the test, they were all told what arena they would duel in by the written exam instructor. Alex would be in duel arena one with a tester named Urika, a Ra Yellow student. The woman ushered them onto an elevator before they were separated in the duel dome. Since Alex was in the number one arena, he didn't have to go far before he was in his area and a crowd of students were watching him.

"Welcome Duel Academy hopeful to your entrance duel," said the man named Urika. He wore a bright yellow jacket over a black shirt. "Hopefully your deck has been constructed carefully because if you lose you don't get into the Academy. Today you will be graded on your performance and your strategy. You will be dueling a Spellcaster deck constructed by the High Class at Duel Academy. Get ready, because this duel is about to begin… Now!"

A loud buzzer went off and Alex's duel disk activated by itself. "You will go first," Urika said. (4000/4000)

"Fine, then I draw five and one more," Alex said. He took a quick glance at his cards. "Okay, I'll start off by summoning 'The Six Samurai – Irou' (1700/1200) in attack mode and I'll end my turn by setting two face down cards." A tall man dressed in purple armor and clothing appeared on the field with a long blade resting on his shoulder

"So, you're running a Six Samurai deck. Seems to be pretty popular with Ra Students. Let's see how well you use it," Urika said. "I draw one card and I'll summon 'Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer' in attack mode-"

"I activate Trap Card!" Alex shouted before Urika could continue. "Go 'Bottomless Trap Hole'! Since you summoned a monster with more than 1500 attack, I now can destroy and remove from play your monster!"

"Damnit! Fine. I'll finish up by placing one of my own cards face down and end my turn." Urika quickly played his card and smiled back up at Alex.

"My draw!" Alex said as he drew another card. "Yes. Time to play my combo. I'll start off my activating my 'Grandmaster of the Six Samurai's effect. Since I have a Six Samurai on the field I can Special Summon him to the field." (2100/800) Another Samurai appeared on the field. Only, this one was old with black armor and yellow skin. He rested both hands on the hilt of the blade, with the blade pointed toward the ground.

"But I'm not done there. Now that I have two 'Six Samurai' monsters on the field I can Special Summon my 'Great Shogun Shien' in attack mode," (2500/2400) Alex continued. Another tall Samurai appeared on the duel field. This one was tall like the first and dressed in red armor. "Now to make sure you aren't hiding anything over there, I'll play my spell card 'Heavy Storm,' which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. My face down was nothing but a simple 'Enemy Controller' and now I can see that all you had was 'Rush Recklessly,' which wouldn't have helped you at all."

"Now, time to finish you and to get accepted into Duel Academy. Go Grandmaster and attack directly!" The samurai in black raised his blade and swiftly struck Urika across the chest (1900/4000). "Now your turn Shogun Shien. Attack!" The samurai was just as swift as The Grandmaster as he got behind Urika and brought his blade across Urika's back, finishing his life points. (0/4000)

A siren went off as Urika lost and a voice echoed through the dome, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please congratulate Mr. Alex Horgay in his win with his "Six Samurai' Deck," the voice said. A clapped echoed through the dome from the stands as Alex left the duel arena. At the end of the arena was what looked like a Duel Academy official. In his hands were what looked like seven yellow jackets with a small envelope on top of the stack.

"Hello, Mr. Horgay," said the man. "A group of three watched the duel and evaluated how you did. Those three agreed that you should be placed in the middle class duel group, Ra Yellow. You now get seven Ra Yellow jackets to wear around the school during the day and an official ticket to Duel Academy." The man handed all the stuff to Alex as he spoke. "We hope to see you there next week to compete in a special tournament at the beginning of the year."

The man turned and walked off, leaving Alex with a lot of stuff to carry. "Got to call mom and dad now," Alex said to himself. He quickly went out into the halls and found one of the phones that he had to pay to use. He put the appropriate amount into the machine and dialed the number. It rings once…twice…three times—"Hello."

"Mom, I got in. I'm Ra Yellow!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time:** Six vs. Destiny

_On the boat to Duel Academy, Alex ends up dueling a senior high ranking student in a battle that tests his Six Samurai cards up against the legendary Destiny Hero cards, which have recently been printed by the legendary Aster Phoenix. Stay tuned to see the duel!_

A/N: Yeah, bad ending and short duel, but I felt like it was getting a little long so I went ahead and cut it a little short. I've planned out some of the other duels and they should be longer. Please R&R. :D


End file.
